Vampire Knight ZY
by Darklord-Farin
Summary: Vampire Knight Really just having the four characters yap at each other for some humor and going though the story if nobody but those four people were truly from the manga. Big Zeki fan (Zero and Yuki together forever!) Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight _**ZY**_

Chapter 1- High School starts

(The characters won't always act like they're supposed to; this story occurs at the beginning of the story and will be different than the original. The only character I own, my OC's, Tayla and Avec. The rest were made by Matsuri Hino, and please support her by buying her amazing manga. Some characters in the manga won't appear here. Also, so everybody knows what going on, this is a regular day that the prefects are patrolling, but it's before Zero becomes a vampire.)

"Get away from the bleeping door! Go to your dorms day class!"

"Sheesh, Zero. You're late, impulsive, and trash- mouth those poor students. Calm the potty mouth down." Yuki calmly said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Dumb-brain."

"Yuki, that's not an insult."

"Yeah, but it's better than pointing at you and saying, 'You, you!' which was my first idea."

Aido appears beside Yuki and starts to open his mouth when Zero interrupts.

"Yuki, you're trying to act like a big sister but you're a year younger than me, so it fails. You fail at all of the classes and attract really bad company. You can't do a simple job well, just go …, go, and do something."

"See Zero, that last bit wasn't a good insult."

"Hi Yuki." said Hanabusa Aido adoringly.

"Aido, you are late to class and I will kill you!" cried Zero with his hands around Aido's neck with a flame in his pale rose eyes.

The Headmaster called, and Yuki picks up the phone, although they are at the Night Class Gate.

"Shouldn't you two be on patrol?" asked the Headmaster, then he hung up. Zero continues to choke Aido, with Aido's head turning purple, Zero said thought the cracks in his teeth,

"Die idiotic vampire!"

Two girls saw and heard Zero and started freaking out.

"Zero, the Forget-Me Stick?"

"With pleasure, Yuki." said Zero as he pulled the Forget-Me stick out of thin air and beat those two girls up. Atkatsuki Kain walked out of the shadows towards Yuki and Zero then said,

"Here to get Aido."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Kain Day

Kain pauses, and then continues to talk, "You're making a scene by choking Aido to death. That's not the punishment for being late to class. You aren't allowed to choke me because I was sent here by the teacher to come and get him and make sure he didn't bite anybody, or make mischief."

Zero whines. "Choking Aido is fun! I'm bored most of the time, but this is entertaining."

"Zero," yelled Yuki in his ear, "Stop choking him or else!"

"Fine, but I'm not letting go because of you. This is of my own accord."

Aido is unconscious, but Kain drags him to class anyway.

Yuki sighs, knowing that Zero is getting more violent. 'I wish I knew what is going on with Zero; then I could help him...'


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, may I help you? Hehehe…" asked a spooky voice.

"I am looking for the headmaster that is currently in charge as the last one is taking a vacation." Tayla asks trying to look in his eyes but failing because of an excessive amount of bangs covering them. Looking carefully she sees that he has several scars that are visible, one on his neck and one on his face. She wonders why he got them but ignored that question because it could be a really sticky subject according to her 'How to interact with other people for Dummies' book.

"This is he." The headmaster pauses, "Hehehe… do you know why the last headmaster is gone. He kept calling a few students his kids and they hit him on the head and on the head and on the head… He has amnesia now!" *The headmaster bursts out laughing*

"That's great to know, I guess." Mental note, don't make anyone here angry, they're extremely violent! It doesn't really help that I am not used to interacting with people, a lot of people say my fuse is really short. "I am the new student here, Tayla. I came here for my class schedule. This is Cross Academy… right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: If you were one of the people who view my stories, thank you very much (But if you don't, how are you reading this?) Also, can you guess who the 'headmaster' is based on? Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't. Hehehe." *smiles wickedly*

"Okay Mr. Crazy… I mean, honorable stand-in headmaster… Is this the school I applied for?" At this point Tayla wouldn't be surprised if shortly her patience broke down completely.

"Hehehe… Wouldn't you like to know…?" She could barely see his eyes though his bangs but they seem to be glittering in delight because he is pushing her buttons.

"Shut up you stupid crazy idiot!"

"Most of those are synonyms. Congratulations, you have me bored." He cocks his head and gives a smile that says, 'I'm not finished yet.'

She then sees a boy with white hair and purple eyes walk into the room. He kicks the door down after walking through it, which, to be honest Tayla thought was kinda pointless. It's not a dramatic entrance; it makes him look like a kid. "Mr. Insanity… uhh… I mean Mr. ...uhh… whatever your name is… Expel Aido! He flirted with Yuki!"

A girl who Tayla didn't notice behind him is like, "Headmaster, Aido didn't flirt with me."

"He was late to class."

"I can't argue with that. He was late to class."

"Tayla this is Yuki and Zero. You will be sharing classes with them."

Tayla sighed a sigh of relief. This man had pushed her buttons way too much. "Hello, Yuki, Zero, my name is Tayla Kanpeki. It is very nice to meet you. I look forward to my classes with you. Now would you guys please tell me where I will be staying as so not to have to sleep here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I was re-reading the rules and guidelines and discovered you can't write a story in second person! Sorry, I now came up with a name and I am going to change the previous chapters. However, it's really easy to substitute in your name instead of an OC's name in your head!

* * *

Tayla's Pov: I then continued talking when they hadn't yet responded, "I don't want to stay with him, he's bat-crap crazy! Nobody should be around him!"

The person who was introduced to me as Yuki walked over to Mr. Dead to Me. She whispered something into his ear, which I caught pieces of. Vampires, Night Class, Day Class, Tayla Kanpeki. I couldn't make much sense of it and really, I so really don't care at this point, what's a difference between a 'Day Class' and a 'Night Class' anyways? "Whatever, I'll go sleep anywhere but where he is." I said to the only person I could right then, which happened to be Zero. I was waiting for his response, when Yuki and the 'Principal' started to yell and it kept getting louder and I just couldn't handle it anymore and ran out the door, pushing Zero out of the way, yelling "Sorry!" back at him as I kept running, out of the building and I still kept running, eventually stopping and hiding inside a building. Getting lost in the halls, I kept wandering around. Eventually seeing as it had been awhile and I still didn't see anybody so I stopped and kept beating my head against the wall until I had gotten lightheaded because of how dumb I was acting. I then fell to the ground with everything swirling. Then everything went white and I felt as if I was falling, twirling around in some sort of vortex.

* * *

Avec's Pov (Real world, a couple of hours earlier): I went home to see that there was two boxes at the front door. I knew one of them was my vampire knight dolls, but I had no clue what could possibly be in the second box. I guess I'll take it in, maybe open it later, but right now it's Takuma, Aido, Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Kaname, Yuki, Zero, and Ichiru time!

"In today's meeting of 'We don't have a Life Club' we present the president, me, the vice-president, also me, the mascot, I am this too, the secretary, hey that's still me, and all the members, because apparently you can have a club with just one person!" I say in a happily sarcastic tone. "Today, we star-guest, Yuki, Kaname, Zero, Ichijo, Ichiru, Aido, Kain, Ruka, Rima and Shiki from Vampire Knight! Give them a round of applause!"


End file.
